


In Your Honour

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Knives, Live-In Relationship, No Smut, No Spoilers, Pets, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, adopting pets, cat mom, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: The Reader finds a stray kitten in an alley behind her building. She rescues him and secretly nurses  him back to health in her spare bedroom in her shared apartment with her boyfriend, Diego. Diego grows suspicious of her activities and assumes the worst.





	In Your Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the dead. No, I don’t have any excuses. I tried writing something with a No Smut condition. Hit me with the criticism. Karambit is a small Indonasian curved knife resembling a claw.  
Remember this, it's going to come in handy.

“You know, I am eventually going to give you a kickass name,” you said to the black cantaloupe-sized furball in your lap. You were glad that Diego wasn’t home because you couldn’t explain the presence if the gorgeous yet starved feline in the house. Coming to think of it, you didn’t even know what his thoughts were on pets.

You had found the kitten that morning, mewling and terrified outside a dumpster behind your building. You had crouched and inspected him from an arm’s length, scared to touch him lest he freaked out and didn’t let you help him. You had spent a considerable amount of time on your knees and he had approached you, allowing you to pet him. You had gently scooped him in your scarf and carried him home.

He wasn’t injured but looked severely malnourished. You had made him a cozy bed in a large cardboard box lined with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. He had a long nap in his new abode, but not before slurping down a bowl of milk and a whole shredded chicken breast.

He was currently lounging on your outstretched legs, occasionally looking up at you with his dark eyes. You stroked his fur and he screwed his face when you scratched him behind his ears.

You heard the front door and realized that Diego was calling out for you.

You placed the tiny black cat back with into his bed and looked around to check if his water bowl was full and he had a few makeshift toys to play with.

“I will see you in a few hours, be good for mommy, okay?”

You blew him a kiss and shuffled out of the room, carefully locking the door behind you.

Diego was standing at the kitchen counter, guzzling down a large bottle of water. He looked over the rim of the bottle and winked at you, instantly turning your heart into a fluttering mess.

You were new at this live-in lifestyle and you were elated when he decided to move into your two-bedroom flat. After all, you weren’t going to let your lovely boyfriend rot in that dark hellhole.

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around him and rose up on your toes to kiss him while his hand smoothed down your back. He pulled back and said,” I am all sweaty, babe, let me shower first.”

“You know that’s exactly how I like you, all sweaty and worked up.”

“Well, in that case,” he said as he pulled you to him and walked over to the couch.

He plopped down and pulled you on to his lap. He murmured something about getting pizza for dinner but his lips on your skin stole your attention.

“Babe, why are you covered in weird fibres?”

Your head jolted right up.

“Oh, I was just trying on an old faux fur coat. The fibres must have clung to me.”

You mentally kicked yourself for being such a terrible liar but thankfully Diego looked convinced.

After dinner, Diego retired to the bedroom while you fixed a bowl of chicken and a cup of milk. Diego was busy with his knives which gave you ample time with your furry baby.

A couple of weeks went by and you thought you were doing an excellent job of secretly fostering a cat. Occasionally, you were cutting it too close to the edge. For instance, you had bought a few cans of cat food but had to hastily conceal it in the nearest shopping bag when Diego had emerged from the room. You had done an incredibly poor job of diverting the conversation when he had asked about its contents. The other major near-miss incident had involved him waking up in the middle of the night when you had gone to check on your little kitty. You had returned to find Diego waiting for you with a raised eyebrow. You had pecked him on the lips and gone back to sleep.

Maybe you weren’t that good at being sneaky. It hardly mattered, you were going to tell him about your new pet any day.

Diego came home that night, his behavior a little different than usual. His kiss lacked passion and he didn’t pull you into him as he usually did. You filed it under stress and exhaustion.

“Why don’t you go change, we can have dinner together,” you said, laying your hand on his chest.

“No.”

“No?”

Diego sighed and pressed his palm to his eyes.

“Y/N, we need to talk.”

Your heart cracked a little. The combination of his somber mood with those words forced you to think of the worst. You sat down on the couch facing him. You slipped your hand into his but he made no effort to hold it.

“Diego, I-“

“I am sorry, Y/N, but I’d really like to go first.”

You nodded and braced yourself for the worst.

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What?”

That was certainly unexpected. You couldn’t even bear the thought of him not being a part of your life and there he was thinking you would break the sanctity of your relationship by cheating on him. You looked at him, aghast.

“Why on earth would you say that?”

“Do you seriously want reasons, because I have plenty. Fine, I will give you reasons. You disappear during al-all hours of th-th-the night. The other day I saw you with a bag full of stu-stuff from a lingerie store.

He took a breath and continued.

“The wor-worst of it was last night. I heard you say I lo-love you on the phone last night when you tho-thought I was asleep.”

He sighed in frustration, upset that his surge in emotions making him stammer.

“Diego, baby, look at me,” you said, placing your palms on his stubbled cheek.

“You’ve got it all wrong,” you said, wiping away an escaped tear.

“Wrong?”

“I am not cheating on you, I promise,. I wouldn’t do that to you, not even in my wildest dreams. I have perfectly logical explanation for everything you saw, but I think showing you would be better than telling you. Come with me.”

He looked apprehensive as you dragged him to the spare bedroom.

“Before we go in, baby, I need you to promise me you won’t freak out. It’s going to answer all your questions.”

Diego looked at you and tucked your behind your ear.

“Okay.”

“Close your eyes.”

He looked dubious for a second, and then closed his eyes.

You took his hand and lead him into the room, guiding him to the bed. You pushed his shoulders down, asking him to sit.

“Don’t open your eyes, I will be back in a second,” you said, kissing his forehead.

You bent down to retrieve a tiny bed and scooped up the onyx furball.

Planting yourself in front of Diego, you said,” Open your eyes.”

Confusion coated his features. He looked at you to figure out what you were showing him when a soft mewl pulled his attention from your face to your hands.

“Umm..Y/N?”

“How rude of me, let me introduce you. Diego Hargreeves, meet Karambit,”you said with a soft smile, a little wary of what might come.

Diego quirked his eyebrow at his name.

He cleared his throat and shifted on the bed, making space for you to sit.

“Can I hold Karambit?”

You smoothed the look of surprise on your face and placed karambit in his outstretched hands. His tiny body fit in Diego’s hands, and that sight warmed your heart.

Diego’s shoulders visibly relaxed when he looked at Karambit. He held his attention and Karambit tilted his head forward, giving him permission to pet him.

“I think he likes you.”

“Did you think he wouldn’t like me?”

“Oh, I was talking to Karambit, because I am sure he loves you. How could he not, considering he was named in your honour? Trust me, he knows all about you, he’s seen nearly all your pictures on my phone, heard all about you,” you said, placing your hands on his cheek.

Diego looked amused, and though he hid it well, you could tell he was touched.

“Y/N, baby, I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said any of that, I truly am sorry.

You slid up to him and took his free hand in yours.

“No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have kept it from you. All those things you saw were just me hiding Karambit’s things in the house. The lingerie bag contains can of cat food, and I go to check on him every few hours because he sleeps alone in the room and I worry about him,” you said.

“God, I feel so stupid, now that I know the whole truth.”

“You aren’t stupid,” you said with a laugh,” you were just unaware. I didn’t know how you felt about pets. I am sorry, I should have told you anyway.”

“First, this is your house, your life, your world. Babe, you say the word and I’ll get it for you. Nothing about your choices should depend on me. Second, I love animals, you had nothing to worry about. I am glad you brought him into our lives,” he said, with a grounding air of reassurance.

He pulled you to him, careful not to jostle a napping Karambit awake. You curled into him, hugging him close.

In that moment you knew that your family was complete.


End file.
